<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving The Day by stel_gibs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533537">Saving The Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stel_gibs/pseuds/stel_gibs'>stel_gibs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, just something a little fluffy idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stel_gibs/pseuds/stel_gibs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully is terrible at taking a sick day. Stella comes home and attempts to salvage the bad day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Gibson &amp; Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving The Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dana Scully was watching crappy TV and she was feeling furious. She had been lying on the sofa for what felt like a lifetime, the sun was still up and Stella was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>at work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scully had been watching some silly cooking show for hours but wouldn’t be able to repeat a single moment of what she had watched because she was totally wrapped up in her thoughts and not able to enjoy any of the programmes she’d flicked through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shoved the duvet dramatically off her body and swung her legs off the sofa, her head spinning from the sudden movement. The table next to her held an array of drinks and medicine and she surveyed it, hoping something could clear her airways and at least help her breathe a little better. Maybe if she could breathe a little better she could at least get up and do some cleaning... Something that would make her feel productive. She was huffing and puffing and she knew she was being overly dramatic but a sick day was very much out of her comfort zone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having experienced serious illness, she was very careful about hygiene and super conscious about maintaining a healthy lifestyle. Rationally, she knew that she was lucky to have avoided basic colds and viruses for so long but she wasn’t feeling rational today. She was feeling betrayed by her body and grumpy about the fact that her best course of treatment was just to rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole thing was infuriating to her as someone who had experienced cancer, pushed her body to the extreme at the FBI and given birth! How could a common cold leave her feeling so useless? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew part of her terrible mood today was because she felt embarrassed about the state she was in and she didn’t really want Stella to have to see her like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they had woken up in the morning, Scully had been stubborn and sulky as Stella had set her up with a spare duvet, a mug of tea and half their medicine cabinet in arm’s reach before she had to leave for work. Now she was feeling embarrassed about being so grumpy when Stella had tried to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Downing another dose of day nurse with the glass of water Stella had left her this morning, she stood up, intent on doing something other than watching telly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body was clammy which was adding to her discomfort and restlessness and she suddenly felt a strong need to be clean so decided to head upstairs to start with a shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, she was sitting on the edge of the bed close to tears because it had become immediately obvious that she didn’t have the strength for a shower and would almost definitely faint if she got in. The steam had been too much straight away and, after making sure she wasn’t still too dizzy, she had headed into the bedroom to at least change into some fresh pyjamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked up Stella’s red silk pyjamas that had been discarded across the pillows and, impulsively, she changed out of her cotton set and pulled on Stella’s. Although she couldn’t smell a thing with her blocked nose, there was something inherently comforting about wearing the pyjamas Stella had been wearing just a few hours ago and she climbed into their bed feeling marginally less irritable and resigned to the idea of getting some more rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella was out at training today which meant she should be home nice and early by half five which was a comforting thought. Maybe if she could sleep for a few hours she’d wake up to Stella being home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy eyelids opened slowly to a dark room several hours later. Scully’s neck was stiff and she had to gasp a little for air because of her blocked nose. She was curled up in a tiny ball on Stella’s side of the bed and the glowing clock next to the bed read 6.30pm. The house was silent and dark so Stella clearly wasn’t home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her energy was running low and she realised she hadn’t eaten anything all day and she felt just as awful as before her nap. She pulled the duvet over her head and lay there, restless and overthinking about how gross Stella would find her when she came home, until she heard the front door creaking open downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scully heard Stella moving around downstairs before quickly making her way up to the bedroom and she stuck her head out from the duvet to turn on the bedside lamp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi there,” Stella smiled at her from the doorway in her tight grey pencil skirt and cream silk blouse. Her hair was wet from the rain but still in perfect blonde curls and she looked radiant as usual and Scully could feel her self consciousness return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, Dana. God you’re so fucking beautiful. I’ve missed you so much today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me? I feel repulsive!” Scully was instantly blushing. There was something very genuine about Stella’s tone but being told she looked beautiful was the last thing she’d expected tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella smiled at her again. She still stood at the bedroom door with her arms behind her back. “Of course I’m not kidding, you’re incredible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got to dispute that. My lips are dry, my hair must be all over the place, my nose is probably bright red and I need a shower so badly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are still by </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>the most beautiful person I’ve ever been fortunate enough to know. Not to mention to share a bed with. Anyway, tell me how you’re feeling? You sounded so fed up when you texted earlier. I’m so sorry I couldn’t stay home with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel horrible still and it just doesn’t feel fair when I put so much effort into my health. And you know how restless I get when I’m not busy so sitting around watching awful TV and not even feeling up to getting in the shower makes me feel so awful,” Scully pouted. She wasn’t quite ready to move on from the perceived injustice of her illness and it felt good to at least be able to rant to Stella after a day of overthinking. “How come you’re back late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you’re feeling so awful, darling. I texted earlier and you didn’t respond so I presumed you were sleeping and went to a couple of shops on my way back,” she said, finally uncrossing the arms behind her back and showing Scully the bags she was holding. “I thought these bits might cheer you up a little.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella perched at the end of the bed and handed Scully a big brown paper bag. Sniffling, Scully peeked inside and couldn’t help her eyes starting to water as she realised Stella had brought home all her favourite things from the vegan cafe she loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what you’d want so I got a few options. I got the kale salad I know you usually go for but then I thought you deserved something a bit more exciting so I got the cashew cheese pasta and the cheesecake and I thought I could just have whatever you don’t fancy. I hope it’s okay? You definitely don’t have to have any of it if you’re not in the mood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stella, this is so perfect. Thank you so much. You must have gone so far out of your way to get this,” Scully pulled Stella into a tight hug and tried very hard not to cry over a takeaway dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus you hate this restaurant, Stel!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I know I’m not always so receptive to some of the foods and restaurants you want to try but I know how important your health and your ethics are to you and I want to be more flexible. I can be a little averse to trying new things but I know there’s no need for it. I’m excited to try this stuff,” Stella smiled genuinely at Scully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you’ve made today so much better and you’ve not even been back for ten minutes yet. I should change out of these if we’re going to eat in bed…” Scully said sheepishly, remembering she’d helped herself to Stella’s pyjamas before her nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way. Are you comfortable?” Stella asked, receiving a nod from Scully. “Then no, you’re staying in them. You look so beautiful in them anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella climbed off the bed to find herself some more comfy clothes whilst Scully watched her undress. Her earlier mood had lifted significantly and she was feeling so grateful for Stella’s presence and thoughtful gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stella turned back to the bed again once she was dressed in cotton pyjama bottoms and a tight, grey t-shirt and she smirked as she realised she’d been changing under Scully’s intense stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dana, love, look in the other bag. You were so grumpy about all the shit TV options when you texted earlier so I went somewhere else on the way home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scully grabbed the plastic bag and pulled out a stack of DVDs, already having to blink back her tears again. Stella had bought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Casablanca, The Hours, The Philadelphia Story </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a box set of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I Love Lucy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something for whatever mood you’re in tomorrow if you have to take another day off. I know we’ve talked about loving all of those before and there’s hardly anything to watch in this house. We could watch a film tonight too if you feel up to it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scully was still misty-eyed and Stella was suddenly feeling tense as she climbed back into bed. She was questioning if the gesture was a bit too much but Scully reached towards her and gathered Stella tightly in her arms, kissing the top of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stella, you’re the most thoughtful and caring person I could have ever dreamed of. I love you so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in bed for the rest of the evening, Scully feeling significantly better now she had Stella’s company. They sat cross-legged to eat dinner, hair tied back in long ponytails and not caring much about making a mess. Stella happily ate half of everything, conceding that maybe it was better than she had expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scully had a couple of bites of cheesecake whilst Stella patiently pretended she wasn’t interested but when Scully said she’d had enough it took very little persuading before Stella eagerly devoured the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they ate, Stella ran a bath for Scully, changing the bedding and making hot toddies for both of them before helping Scully out in case she got dizzy again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night ended with both women propped up on a mountain of pillows in fresh silk pyjamas, with Stella curled up behind Scully, a protective hand on her stomach. Scully still felt ill but the overthinking and negative mindset she’d been dealing with during the day had disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Stella woke up with the same blocked nose, headache and muscle aches but both women couldn’t quite suppress their grins as she called in sick and they realised they had an entire day at home together ahead of them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>